fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Inspired Pretty Cure!
Inspired Pretty Cure! (インスパイウドプリキュア) is a revamped form of Masterpiece Pretty Cure!, by the same creator (Cure Splatter/CurePinceau), just under a different account. The series primary motifs are the arts, creativity, and friendship. Plot Akari Kazesawa is a kind of lazy girl. One summer day, she notices a falling star in the daytime. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she goes outside. There, she meets Crea, the emissary fairy from the Land of Art. She becomes a Pretty Cure with the power of music! A new adventure is about to begin! Characters Pretty Cure * Akari Kazesawa (風沢あかり): A laid back, carefree girl, who likes cats. Although she is not usually inclined to do much, she will viciously fight for her friends. On her free time, she makes her own songs using a computer program. As Cure Symphony (キュアシンフォニー), she represents the Muse of Music. Her symbol is a circle. * Asuka Tachibana (橘あすか): A cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl who enjoys dancing and writing. She is quite ambitious, and often jumps into things without knowing all the details. She is writing a novel called The Order of the Pen, about a group of literary knights. As Cure Pen (キュアペン), she represents the Muse of Literature. Her symbol is a four-pointed-star. * Tomoyo Kagetsu (花月ともよ): A mischievous, shy girl, who has pet hamsters. She tends to avoid confrontation, but is very competitive if forced. She is a theatre buff, and enjoys seeing plays. As Cure Drama (キュアドラーマー), she represents the Muse of Theatre. Her symbol is a droplet. * Yuu Shinjo (新条ゆう): A friendly, excitable girl who indulges in fashion. She isn't very confident in her abilities, and is quite skittish. She is a self taught artist, and sketches out fashion designs for herself. As Cure Pinceau (キュアパソー), she represents the Muse of Illustration. Her symbol is a heart. Allies * Crea (クリエ): A fairy that almost looks like a tamagotchi. Has the appearance of a notepad with a face. The Red Act *Rexpungion (レクスパンギオン): Monsters the villains summon. *Krita (クリター): A quiet, reserved sort of guy. He holds no loyalty for anyone, not even the rest of the Red Act. *Rovo (ローボー): A sadistic sort of girl, she is incredibly loyal to the Red Act. Spies on the Pretty Cure, masquerading as a human. *Ruba (ルーバ): A woman who only values that which is useful, and has no regard for aesthetics. *Icare (イカーレー): Reda's second-in-command. Just as mysterious as their leader, but without the glorification. *Reda (レダ): The mysterious leader. Hailed as a godlike figure within The Red Act. Items * CurePad (キュアパッド): A tablet like item that the Pretty Cure use to transform. Locations * Korogarioka (転がり丘): The town the cures live in. * Korogarioka High School (転がり丘高校): The school the cures go to. * Land of Art (芸術の国): The land Crea comes from. * Dimension of Nothing (何の次元): The villains domain. Gallery Akari_kazesawa.png|Akari Kazesawa's Civilian Form Cure symphony.jpg|Cure Symphony Asuka_tachibana.png|Asuka Tachibana's Civilian Form Cure pen.jpg|Cure Pen Tomoyo_hanazuki.png|Tomoyo Kagetsu's Civilian Form Cure drama.jpg|Cure Drama Yuu_shinjo.png|Yuu Shinjo's Civilian Form Cure pinceau.jpg|Cure Pinceau rovo.png|Rovo Ruba.png|Ruba Krita.png|Krita Icare.png|Icare Reda.png|Reda Trivia * Inspired Pretty Cure! is the first season to not have a pink cure Related Pages Inspired Pretty Cure! Episodes Inspired Pretty Cure!: L.O.V.E! The Mysterious Stolen Jewel? Category:Fan Series Category:Inspired Pretty Cure! Category:CurePinceau